The Primordials (God of War)
Character Synopsis The Primordials 'were the first race of deities that inhabited the empty universe, predating both the Olympian Gods and Titans. It's said that before the Titans and the Olympians, a war broke out between the Primordials, the beings who forged the Earth. Their war was so massive it caused many natural disasters which created the Earth and the Universe. From the rage and madness of their war, the Furies were born. The best-known Primordials are Chaos, Gaia, Ouranos, and Nyx. Morpheus, Charon, Thanatos and the Sisters of Fate would also be considered to be Primordial deities. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: 'God of War '''Name: '''The Primordials as a group (Individually, the group consisted of Chaos, Gaia, Ouranos, and Nyx) '''Gender: '''Varies on the specific god, of which ranges from male to female '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed before the birth of the universe and had an eternal war) '''Classification: '''Deities, Greek Gods, Primordial Beings '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Uranus's body alone carries all matter in the universe and he created it upon death), Elemental Manipulation (of The Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Plant variety), Soul Manipulation (The concept of souls came from The Primordials, who created this within their eternal clash), Mind Manipulation (Responsible for the creation of mental thought), Conceptual Manipulation (Everything, whether it's physical or immaterial, came from The Primordials), Creation (The Primordials were responsible for the existence of physical landscapes and land, seas, and sky), Life Manipulation (Chaos is specifically the god of life and all life that can be considered living came from it), Darkness Manipulation (Nyx is the goddess of darkness and naturally manipulates it), Energy Manipulation (The Primordials can manipulate energy), Earth Manipulation (Ourea should have possessed this power) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(As a result of falling to Ceto, Uranas created the universe due to possessing all the matter contained in it, the other fellow primordials should be physically comparable. Uranas creating the entire universe is also backed up by the comics themselves) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Uranus contained the entire universe inside himself and was capable of moving this fast whilst fighting his other Primordial Deities. Likewise, the other deities should be on the same league) 'Lifting Ability: Universal '(Due to their sheer size, they would be this level given one member of the group, Uranus, contained all the mass that would make the universe) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Ceto was able to strike Uranus with so much force, he busted and become the universe, having split all the matter that he contained) 'Durability: Universe Level '(The Primordials can sparr with one another for eternity and Uranus was able to endure a punch that was so potent, it expelled the universe from him. Can endure blows from their creations, Cronos) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal '(Created the very universe itself and the many things that comprise it, both material and immaterial) 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Factions Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Greek Gods Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Plant Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 3